a little goes a long way
by Funk-tastic
Summary: they haven't seen each other in months and there's a lot of lost time to be made up. rated m for some naughty language and canoodling.
1. kiss me through the phone

**a/n: alternate title - how these to dorks went from hugging to full loss of virginity in just a few days. this fic was inspired by rckbell's fic on tumblr, letters.  
a/n2: this chapter is rated t, but it's going to be a very firm m in the next chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

He got her first letter when he was in Aerugo. To say that he was surprised was a touch of an understatement, as he was holed up in a little two room apartment being rented out by an old housewife and, well, how would Winry know the address? Either way, he tore into it excitedly and read through in record time.

"Edward," -the holler came from downstairs- "There is food!"

The woman housing him spoke fairly good Amestrian, though her accent was very thick. Soft "uhs" at the end of most words were the dead ringer for her national language. She also happened to be a fantastic cook.

Talia Pirello was a rather motherly sort, nosiness and all, so when Ed clomped down the stairs and into the small kitchen still clutching his letter the first words out of her mouth were "Who is it from, Edward?"

"My girlfriend," he responded like a knee jerk reaction. How true was that? Would 'fiancée' be more appropriate, or did his hackney job of a proposal not really count?

"Ah," she hummed, smugness and clear understanding lighting her face up. "What is she like?"

He paused for a moment, thinking of how he could possibly explain Winry Rockbell to someone who'd never met her. She was genuinely indescribable in some ways. He pulled some pasta onto his plate and poked at it.

"She's... she's pretty."

_Wow, lame. _

"Yes, yes. Is she smart?"

"Very."

Mrs. Pirello scoffed for a moment and pressed further, trying to get some information out of her houseguest -despite the fact that Ed had only been in her home for two months, she took to him fast. Reminded her of her oldest son, apparently.

"And?"

"She's great."

Ed remembered the letter, stuffed hastily into his pocket, and fished out the lone picture that had been included. It was Winry, holding the certificate that indicated the completion of her apprenticeship. She was smiling hugely. '_I'm fully flegded!' _it read on the back, and somewhere in her letter she'd explained that now she could open up her own branch of Rockbell Automail in Rush Valley and she had already started planning for it.

He passed the picture over, and Mrs. Pirello hummed again in her knowing sort of way.

"_Bella, bella. _She is very beautiful. Is she the one who made your leg?"

"Mhm. She's the best damned automail mechanic in the world," he explained.

"You are very fortunate, then."

-0-

He scrawled a letter back to her almost immediately.

_Winry,_

_ How did you know where I was? Almost creepy, your sense for location. _

_Anyway, congrats on the certificate! When are you gonna open up shop and where? Or is it too early to ask that? And how does Garfiel feel about it? Y'know everyone's will follow you to the new shop and the poor guy's gonna lose all his business. Ha._

_So yeah, Aerugo. I like it here, despite the fact that this room I'm renting is cramped to death. My host is a great lady though, and her food is amazing. Actually, all the food here is amazing. Aerugo's thing seems to be fish and pasta. There's at least thirty different shapes of noodle and they're all named after the weirdest shit. Oricchiette is the best one: it means 'little ears'. Nasty sounding but actually very good. Also: I managed to hop a boat with some of the fishermen on the western coast and they caught a fuckin' shark! Got a picture of it too._

_They also caught a crapload of squid and some weird looking flounder and yes, they cooked and ate it and it was boss. _

_Yep, not a whole lot else that I can think of that would be of any interest to you but I'll probably think of at least ten things after I send this letter. Gives you something to look forward to, hmm?_

_I miss you._

_-Ed_

-0-

She got it only a week after he'd written it, and of course she ended up reading it in bits and pieces throughout the day. She didn't technically have time to, but that didn't really matter.

The thing that did catch more of her attention was the picture he'd sent: a whole big group of people, a huge shark in the middle and Ed leaning his hand up against it, grinning like a big dope. She clamped down on a laugh at first, but the longer she stared at it the more her heart clenched.

_Six months, _a little voice piped in her head, _it's only been six months. _

But that did little to quell the ache in her chest. She was busy enough and she didn't like to imagine herself _pining, _because that would be a waste of time. But still.

Maybe it was self indulgence that caused her to lie awake at night and imagine that he was with her, arms tight around her waist and snoring into her hair. That was the extent of her fantasies, just that.

They'd only hugged, anyway. She couldn't genuinely imagine kissing him, because what point of reference did she have? And she certainly couldn't imagine any further than that -although sometimes she wished she could- because she'd only end up blushing to herself and then she'd have to hunt down a distraction. It wasn't that she was prudish or anything like that, but what good would do to imagine something that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Well.

She was fairly surprised when the phone rang one afternoon and his voice was crooning at the other end. Actually, she almost dropped it.

"Ed?!"

"Hey," he said, and she could hear him smiling through the line. "How are you?"

"I'm... I'm fine, I just can't believe that you called."

"Oh come on, give me a little credit!"

"Wait... is something... wrong?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Geez, Win, can't I call my girl without something being wrong? I just missed you," he added to the end, softer and sheepishly.

Winry was still a little stuck on the 'my girl' part. She liked that.

"Uhg," she groaned in mock exasperation, "It's just that you have a terrible track record."

"Well I aim to fix that. What's up?"

They talked for a while, a good half hour (thank goodness for his timing; she was on break and didn't have any pressing appointments or at least any that Mr. Garfiel couldn't handle) before he finally explained that long-distance calls were a bit tricky and that he should probably go.

"I'll see you soon," he told her, "I actually... well um... my leg-"

She cut him off with a "what did you do to it this time?!" but he laughed at her, raucous and loud.

"I didn't, actually. I've grown a bit since I left!" He sounded very proud of himself. She made a mental note to prepare for the increase in height... assuming that it was actually noticeable.

"Well then, I'll be waiting for you," she told him. She immediately wished that she hadn't phrased it that way, but there were no takebacks. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"Hm, maybe about two weeks? I'll give you more details when I know for sure. Winry," he said, pausing over her name. She hoped she wasn't just imagining the longing in his voice. "I can't wait to see you again."

Her heart fluttered but her head stayed cool.

"Yep! Me too!"

The line went dead, and she groaned. It was gonna be a long two weeks.


	2. motivation

**a/n: there's smut in this chapter. if that's not your thing then actually this whole story is probably not for you. otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Ed had left in fall. It was spring now, and winter was just relinquishing its grip on the earth.

Rush Valley was susceptible to weird weather, given its location, and so the change from mild days and icy nights to hot as hell by noon and pleasant evenings was nothing new for its inhabitants. Winry, on the other hand, was still adjusting. She'd moved back to Resembool a few years back and stayed there with the boys for two years, but with Ed and Al gone there wasn't anything to keep her from going back to her apprenticeship (besides Granny, who Winry felt loathe to leave alone. Pinako just scoffed at her and explained that the Pantheress was old but not down for the count and Winry ought to have a chance to establish herself.) Now she was a permanent fixture, loyal clientele and all.

She was practically crackling with excitement by the time she'd walked down to the train station. The air was a little damp with residual dew, and the sun was still new in the sky. She wanted to yell for joy.

_8:25, _the big clock on the eastbound side read. He would be with her in just a few minutes. She chewed the inside of her mouth.

It had only been six months, for heaven's sake. Logically, it didn't make sense to feel as though she was buzzing out of her skin. A breeze ripped through the station and she wrapped her -_his_- hoodie tighter around herself.

And then the train pulled in.

There was a sudden swarm of people in the already fairly crowded station, mostly tourists. She tried to keep her head up for him, searching the crowd for that telltale flash of gold. Nothing, nothing, nothing...

Everything ground to a screeching halt for a moment, the buzz of people fading in her brain. She pushed through the crowd -she knew better than to be polite at this point; in Rush Valley it was a courtesy that no one paid attention to anyway- and almost toppled him out of sheer enthusiasm. His arms wrapped around her immediately. His luggage was on the ground and forgotten in favor of her.

She laughed into his chest and he squeezed tighter in response. Her toes had left the ground and dangled uselessly.

"Welcome back," she mumbled, voice muffled by his shoulder and choked up with emotion.

"'m glad to be here," he breathed into her hair. She pulled away and managed to get her footing back. She took him in for the first time in a while.

The pictures didn't do him any justice.

Ed _had _grown, and more than the centimeter or two that she'd figured. He still didn't tower over anyone, but she could comfortably tuck her head under his chin if she wanted to. His skin was tanned -thank the Cretian sun and Aerugo's beaches for that- and he was scruffier than she remembered.

It hit her very hard that she was going to marry him someday. And that meant...

Suddenly it wasn't difficult to imagine more than hugging anymore. A whole slew of images filled her head. She blushed but resolutely did not look away from his face.

"You look... really good," he told her, clearly echoing her thoughts. And echoing her blush, it would seem. Had he been thinking the same things she had? God, how she hoped.

Winry laughed, poking his shoulder. "I could say the same. C'mon, grab your stuff and let's get out of here."

-0-

His arrival was well received by Garfeil, apparently.

"You've gotten taller!"

Ed beamed in response. "I have! My host in Southern Aerugo told me that men don't quit growing 'till they're twenty one. Hear that, WIn?"

"Don't get cocky, you're still not as tall as most men."

He grumbled but didn't say anything else on the subject. Unusual, perhaps, but it seemed he was far too excited to be back and so insults and arguments took the back burner.

"What a darling," Garfiel sighed, putting his hands on hips and cocking his head at Edward. "You two are just too pretty together."

"Damn straight!" Ed agreed, rather aggressively roping Winry in by the waist and holding her next to him. She stifled a little groan; he certainly didn't have to be so rough, but her skin tingled from contact either way.

Suddenly Mr. Garfiel looked as though he was considering something, before he very slyly told them that he should stay at the front of the shop and deal with Winry's adoring fans for a few moments.

"Show him to his room," he hummed, twinkle in his eyes as he disappeared. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"You'll be in the guest room," she explained, grabbing Ed's hand and pulling him along behind her. "It's at the end of the hall so hopefully you won't be bothered if I'm up late."

He hauled his suitcase up the stairs and followed her to the furthest door.

"It's bigger than the last one I stayed in," he chuckled. "I was getting tired of living in a shoebox."

"Hm."

He dropped his luggage carelessly and flopped down on the bed like a happy kitten. His limbs sprawled out in all directions.

She paused for a minute, weighing her options. He looked comfortable. He was smiling at her. She did _not _want to leave.

So she did the only reasonable thing: she flopped down next to him. Ed grinned, pleased that she'd taken the invitation, and slipped an arm around her shoulders. For a little while they lay in silence, just looking over the other's face and trying to get all the information right.

"This is so weird," he finally said. "I feel creepy staring at your face like this."

"Then don't," she grumbled. It was very much half-hearted, because good lord his lips were _right there _and they were _completely alone_. He seemed to know that, somehow, she was thinking of kissing him.

They were drawn together like a magnet, pulling in slowly at first and then locking into place all at once. She tangled with him, pulling him in closer and pressing her mouth harder into his. It occurred to her that she'd never actually kissed him before, but that didn't seem to be a stopping factor.

He wasn't half bad at it, actually. He was doing something interesting with her lower lip, pulling on it a little with his teeth and then letting it slip back into place.

Winry moaned.

And then he stopped. Oh why, why did he have to stop?

She'd made the mistake of meeting his eyes, it seemed, because they were half lidded and dark from his pupils being dilated. Briefly, she wondered if she'd done something incorrectly.

"Winry," he said, and she felt a chill up her spine. Had his voice gotten deeper while he'd been away? Or was it circumstantial? "I really, _really _missed you."

It was a simple enough statement, but it was utterly loaded with suggestion.

"How much?"

The second the words were out of her mouth she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. It didn't come out right. It sounded cloying and off, she thought.

He didn't seem to take it that way. His fingers danced over her cheekbone and pushed a piece of hair away from her eyes.

"A lot." This time he didn't sound sure at all, as though he was embarrassed over something. "I, um. I thought about you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," -he'd actually giggled at that, and it sounded very odd- "pretty much every day."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be. I thought of you twenty-four-seven. I even dreamed about you."

Now it was clear that he was teasing her at least a little, but she wondered if it was partially true.

"I dreamed about you, too," she hummed, shifting her position a little so that she could look down at him. Her elbows dug into the mattress.

His face pulled into a smirk. "What kind of dreams?"

She froze. _That _was not what she'd been expecting, though perhaps she should've seen it coming. He was all about innuendos, after all.

It's just that they'd never held any weight before now. He'd always teased her, and he'd always been a little dirty, but she was always able to brush it off. Now? Not so much. She flushed bright red and knew that it was a total giveaway.

"_Oh."_

Caught.

She sat up, feeling the distinct need to bolt. But what a strange thing to be embarrassed about, logically. He was her fiancé, wasn't he? She was allowed to have dirty thoughts about him, wasn't she?

It was still such a foreign concept. He was her fiancé for sure, but he was also Ed. He was the goofball she'd pushed into mud as a child and yelled at and thrown her wrench at and he was the boy that she'd cleaned blood off of at the age of eleven and more than anything, he was the boy that she'd somehow fallen in love with. And now he was a man, haphazard across the quilt in her boss' spare room. And he was smiling because the thought of doing sexy things with Winry made him happy and she thought it was so _odd._

But still...

His skin looked dark against the stark white shirt he was wearing. The sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. Gold eyes. Gold hair. Long legs and a big smile. All the pieces suddenly fit together.

Of course. He was Ed. He was hers, and she was going to push him down and kiss him again and again.

In a blur of motion she ended up firm over his lap, her hands holding him down by the shoulders. She slid her lips over his, and this time she had enough courage to slip her tongue into his mouth. A good idea, all in all, as it caused him to grip her hips and groan. The sound reverberated against her throat and shot down her spine.

God, how it _pooled. _Her whole body seemed to be thrumming in one place. She was acutely aware of the fact that their hips were flush. She was even more acutely aware of the fact that she kind of wanted to pull his shirt off.

She wasn't, however, aware that she was gripping said shirt by the fistful. Her brain only had so much room and his mouth took precedence over just about everything else. Even breathing, apparently, because she had to keep taking huge gasps of air between kisses. Not enough oxygen. The air felt stagnant and hot.

"Winry."

God almighty, she was becoming addicted to the way he said her name. She snapped to attention.

He sighed into the space between them. "As much as I'd like to stay here, I kind of have to go to the bathroom. I was sort of on the train overnight, so I also kinda need to bathe..."

Her mouth turned to a frown, and she shifted off of him. If she wasn't wrong, he looked a little disappointed.

"Here, I'll get you a towel ."

-0-

It took him an hour. He sauntered down to the store front, skin pink and hair still dripping down his back.

She laughed at him.

"What?"

"What the heck took you so long?"

His face went red as a strawberry and he stammered something nonsensical about his hair not behaving. For a moment Winry considered teasing him for his complex beauty habits, but then it hit her:

Hadn't they been making out beforehand? Why hadn't she considered that? Her jaw popped open but then shut again and she felt that now familiar heat creep back up her neck and her cheeks. Part of her wanted to laugh again, just for the sheer fact that it might help dispel the swelling in her chest and down in her gut. Another part of her didn't feel entitled, seeing as she was just as guilty of (as she'd heard it affectionately called by her Granny) self diddling.

And now the air had taken on the same weird, _stifling _quality that it had earlier in his room. This was going to be a hell of a visit.

"I, um," Winry stammered, grasping desperately for some other topic. "Your leg!"

"Yeah?"

"You needed me to look at it, right?"

"Oh, right."

"Your gait did look a little off," she said, contemplative. "Sit down."

He found an unoccupied area of workbench and plopped. And, as per usual procedure, started to peel off his pants so that she could get a better look at the automail underneath.

_Not a big deal_, she chanted to herself. _Nothing you haven't seen before._

It wasn't working. She had to turn away -under the pretences of looking for something, which was a heaping load of bullshit- and when she whirled back around her face was as red as his.

Sudden, strong sexual attraction be damned, she was going to get through this!

Every movement felt forced, like her motions were getting squeezed out of her body. She pulled up a stool and tried to pay attention to the metal leg, rather than the boy attached to it. Easier said than done, even if she _was _an automail geek.

"Well," she managed around the lump in her throat, "it really is off. I guess you actually grew some."

She didn't look up, but she heard a small whistle and a carefully reigned in '_fuck yeah_'. She was also willing to bet her life on the fact that he was grinning like a dumbass.

-0-

Winry was absolutely distraught by the time that she was finished taking all the appropriate measurements. Her work, of course, was her main priority, and that had always been the case with Ed as with anyone. It wasn't even the first time that she'd had to work around a blush; she'd known from early on that she cared for him and so that was a familiar feeling. But now?

There was a distinct, imminent possibility that they were actually going to be acting on those feelings. She thought it funny, how after years of knowing him and loving him and being close to him, she couldn't even focus on a bit of fairly routine calibration.

After two days -of what Ed referred to as 'obsessive tinkering'- his leg had been extended to match his new height and reconnected.

"Awesome," he told her, standing up straight shifting his weight around. "I was starting to get a lean in my back."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Hey, Win? Thanks."

She smiled, caught off guard. It didn't seem like him to come out and thank her so... openly. And then she noticed that he was sort of... twiddling his fingers together, as though nervous. Or was he thoughtful? Ed was strangely hard to read at that moment.

Perhaps it was a lack of experience, and in retrospect she would become used to that look. He stepped forward and planted his mouth on hers.

The spanner in her hand clattered to the floor. Winry was awfully aware of her surroundings and of herself; her tangled hair and grease stained hands and the surprising softness of his lips. And his hands on her waist, trembling just a little and moving in small paces up and down but never far enough for her liking. In an act of sheer, rash bravery, she tilted her hips into his and grabbed his hair to pull him closer.

It was an odd angle, to say the least. She didn't want to say anything about having to tilt her head back -his ego was swollen enough as it was- but it was getting trickier and trickier to kiss him deeply enough.

Somewhere in her brain she had the nagging thought that she had other work to complete, that they were in a place where someone could easily walk in and see, that maybe they had better slow down...

And that thought was swiftly ignored.

Now his arms had wrapped around her, pulling her up on to her tip toes and holding her there. She held back, tight around his shoulders, wanting more and more, thinking vaguely that she just wanted to take his whole body into hers and that this whole hugging and kissing nonsense wasn't _close _enough.

That was the real motivation for sex, she figured. She didn't just want to fuck him and be done with it, she wanted to be closer, as close as two humans could physically be.

Was that what he wanted?

He had to be thinking at least on the same subject, because he just kept squeezing tighter and now they were open mouthed and it was sloppy and so very, very good. He groaned around her lips and tongue and she swallowed it down and returned her own noises.

And then Ed pulled away. Damn him, he kept doing that to her.

She was totally lost when she looked at his face. His eyes were burning right through hers and his breath was still puffing warmly onto her cheeks.

"Not in the shop," he said. For a minute she was entirely confused, still fuzzy headed. It dawned on her all at once that he meant they couldn't go any further than this here, and if they wanted to continue...

Winry was pulling him by the wrist in no time, stomping up the stairs and shutting her bedroom door. She thought furiously; nothing appointed for at least another hour, would that be enough time? It would have to be.

"Sit," she demanded, jabbing a finger at her bed. He squeaked.

"Wow, Winry, really?"

"Yes, really. Why, do you not want to-"

"Of course I want to! I'm just surprised, that's all!"

He sat with a little huff, disheveled. And blushing horrendously. She liked that.

"Don't be. I think we've waited long enough."

His face pulled into a funny scrunch, but the lines evened out the moment that she clambered to sit on top of him. She rolled her hips experimentally, and he squeaked again.

"What, nervous?" she teased.

"Uhn."

She wiggled around for a second, trying to get seated comfortably. Her thigh seemed to hit a snag, though.

"Oh geez, Ed."

"What!? You can't just makeout with a guy and drag him up to your room and expect nothing to happen!"

Winry smirked but felt a tug in her belly. This was happening. This was actually happening, and she could feel physical proof underneath her. She shifted, pushing against him again and making sure that she could get that heat against the valley of her legs.

_Oh._

The urge to take him in was stronger than ever now. Her hips rocked again, and she managed to get a breathless hum out of his throat.

"Hey," he whispered, turning his eyes down to the juncture of their bodies. "If you aren't like, completely and totally sure about this then we shouldn't, uh, do anything else."

"Idiot. I haven't made it clear enough? Yeah, I'm sure. We are getting married, right? We were gonna do this eventually anyway?"

"Mhm."

Whatever he may have had to say next was stolen by another kiss, hot and messy like the one downstairs had been. He leaned back till he was down completely, and pulled her flat on top of him.

Her fingers found the bottom of his shirt and started to wander up. Maybe it wouldn't be smart to just go yanking things off willy-nilly.

Not yet, anyway.

He took the hint and squirmed underneath her, pulling the shirt up and over his head.

_Hm, yes._

"Your turn," he said, a hint of a laugh edging into his voice. She already knew he was thinking about equivalent exchange, but he'd had the good sense not to say it out loud. Her arms moved in a flash, pulling at the white tank top till it was sufficiently loosened, and then it fell from her body. He made another weird noise. She wondered how many of those she could get out of him.

Ed's stare was fixed pretty firmly on her chest, and for a moment he looked more thoughtful than aroused.

"You aren't done," he said slowly, hands tightening on her hips. "I mean, I'm not wearing anything from the waist up, so what gives?"

Suddenly the self conscious feeling was back in full force, overtaking her previous bravado. Winry reached around to unhook her bra, face hot and fingers shaking a little. This was something she'd never actually shown him before, a part of her that she almost felt was more private than even her actual sex. She took a deep breath to still her nerves, and it slipped off.

There was a small moment of apprehension, where everything halted. She wanted to reach up and cover herself quite badly, but some unknown force was keeping her arms pinned firmly to her sides. Her lower lip stuck out and she frowned.

"What? Say something!"

He shook his head uselessly.

"Holy _shit._"

Was her whole face on fire? It certainly felt that way. He was still staring, eyes fixed and unwavering.

"Staring is rude," she blurted, nerves finally bubbling up and out.

"Sorry," he responded, and that was all the warning she got before he sat up -still holding her hips in place- and kissed her neck. It was mind numbingly lovely to have his bare chest on hers, to have his mouth hot and wet on her pulse. She sighed aloud and welcomed the dull throb between her legs, before knotting his hair in her fingers.

His hands shifted up her back and splayed out over her skin.

"Ed," she finally gasped, even as his mouth moved over the swell of one breast, "I have to... we gotta-"

He mumbled into her flesh but didn't look up. Instead of trying to put words to her shaking voice and scattered thoughts, she acted; her hips lifted from his lap and she started to wiggle out of her leggings. Soon they were gone, and all that remained were her underwear, the sensible pale pink cotton looking innocent and unassuming despite all that had and would transpire.

His shoulders shrugged and he leaned back down in the pillows as though settled for a long nap.

"Why are you making that face at me?"

"What face?"

She huffed, poking at his cheek.

"You look like you're trying not to laugh!"

"I'm just happy," Ed admitted, voice gentle. "You're pretty much naked and we're together and I... I guess I love you."

She socked him with a pillow.

"You guess, huh?"

He laughed underneath her, shielding his face with his arms and wiggling around to avoid more blows.

"Aren't you supposed to get all corny and shit? No, '_oh, Ed, how I've waited to hear those wor-'"_

"Oh shut up! I knew you loved me, stupid! You were just too emotionally constipated to say it!"

He stopped squirming, gazing up at her through his lashes. His lips curved.

"You're fantastic, Winry."

"I knew that, too."

She leaned down kiss his forehead. He moved again, hands brushing her inner thighs as he undid his belt and shoved his pants down to his knees. And then he was back, moving along her soft skin and teasing around the edges of her panties. She froze in place, elbows on either side of his head and still atop him. His hand slipped in through the top and, tentatively, his fingers traced along her sex.

"It's wet," he told her, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it is, what were you expecting?"

He shrugged again, making a note of it and pushing his hand in deeper. His fingers found the small dip and valley where her entrance was, and one slid into it.

She whimpered a little. It felt like her whole heartbeat was gathered were his finger was and it was only getting stronger as it slid in and then out again. She wiggled her hips to try to encourage him to go faster.

His brows were furrowed, pulled together in deep concentration.

"My wrist hurts," he said, withdrawing his hand -very much to her dismay- and then maneuvering her onto her back. Now he was sitting on his knees, between her parted legs where he could see absolutely everything. He took a brief moment to finish taking off his pants, and then her underwear. His head tipped, looking her over in a way that she could only describe as partly admiration and partly studiousness. And then, with a little smile, he said "nice" under his breath before pushing his finger back into her.

Winry bit her lip, hard.

"Maybe you could, _uhm, _maybe another-"

"On it," he told her, wiggling a second digit in beside the first. His other hand moved freely, up her hip, her waist, and then her breast where it stayed. She thought that only Ed could look nonchalant with two fingers inside of a girl and a hand on her tit.

Although the strawberry color on his face (and shoulders, and now his chest) betrayed him completely. He pretty much had no idea what he was doing.

She vaguely waggled her fingers at him, trying to figure out how to explain what she needed. He chuckled, but paid rapt attention all the same.

"Do this," she explained, making a 'come here' motion. "That might-"

Winry was cut off by a rather sharp hit of something tingly and sweet up her spine. Thank god that he was a fast learner, thank god that he was so good at picking up on her meaning. Her teeth clenched and she moaned, rolling her hips against his hand and then gasping as he hit that lovely spot that sat nestled in the front of her sex. Her hands moved down together, one rubbing along in an area that she was rather well versed in, the other holding the waistband of his boxer shorts and pulling down just enough to send a message.

His eyes went huge, and he swallowed a heap of dry air. Touching her was something he could deal with, but the idea of her reciprocating had his brain shorting out. It didn't seem to cause her any trouble, luckily, and she managed to get his shorts down with just one hand.

There wasn't even time to be embarrassed. There wasn't a whole lot on him that she hadn't seen already, from years of playing and bathing and measuring and tune ups. Obviously this context was brand new, but it was fitting. Good. _Right_.

Her hand wrapped around him.

It was deeply fortunate that he'd gotten her worked up first, or else he would've been _really _mortified by how fast he finished. The mix of her head thrown back as little quivers of pleasure shook in her abdomen -and clenched tightly around his hand- and her palm tight about his cock was very, very dangerous.

Ed felt like whole brain had gone out of focus, and by the time his vision wasn't blurred at the edges she was already detached from him, frowning down at her messy hand and victimized bedspread.

"Uhg," she groaned, although she didn't seem seriously distressed at all. "I suppose I'll have to clean this up."

He nodded dimly.

She hopped up, already starting to pull her clothing on, but she threw a look over her shoulder.

"We'll finish this up after closing," she said, sly.

He was _fucked. _


End file.
